<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is There a Cure for Being 'Boy-Crazy'? by faerietaleredux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721443">Is There a Cure for Being 'Boy-Crazy'?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietaleredux/pseuds/faerietaleredux'>faerietaleredux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Every Ailment There is a Cure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, F/M, High School, Middle School, POV Male Character, Stoneybrook (Baby-Sitters Club), boy crazy stacey, bsc, netflix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietaleredux/pseuds/faerietaleredux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that getting Stacey McGill to like him wasn't going to be a problem, but getting her to like ONLY him might be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stacey McGill/Sam Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For Every Ailment There is a Cure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is There a Cure for Being 'Boy-Crazy'?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam knew that getting Stacey McGill to like him wasn't going to be a problem.</p>
<p>Not to brag or anything, but he was considered a fairly hot commodity among the female population of Stonybrook High. Being star pitcher for the baseball team helped with that. Come to think of it, his brother driving them to school in a 'beamer helped too (thank you, Watson).</p>
<p>The irony was, of course, that those superficial things were not what would attract Stacey.</p>
<p>Just being himself was enough for that (which was pretty was awesome, when you think about it-and probably why he continued to like her, even after the sudden influx of attention from other girls. When you're at the top of any social order, it's always hard to know who actually cares about you, and who's just in it for the perks.)</p>
<p>Anyway, he'd felt a strange pull towards this blue-eyed goldilocks from before his rise in popularity, and the sense of connection didn't seem to want to go away.</p>
<p>There was just one problem. (Ok, maybe two or three.)</p>
<p>For one, she was a lot younger than him. Not so much in actual age, but in <em>school</em> age, which at this time in his life mattered a lot.</p>
<p>His friend brother had caught him staring at Stacey during their mother's wedding reception.</p>
<p>"You crushin' on a middle schooler?"</p>
<p>His teasing went on half the night, but he stopped laughing when Sam had gotten up and asked her to dance.</p>
<p>Sam had to admit that he had a bit of a defiant streak; all the Thomas' did. He knew it would be considered weird for a high schooler to be going out with a middle schooler. There's that metaphorical wall that divides the two worlds.</p>
<p>But, Stacey always seemed older than she was: She looked older; she acted older too. And who was he kidding—he wasn't exactly Mr. Mature.</p>
<p>Anyway, point one was solvable. People would just have to get over their desire to stick their heads in other people's buisiness.</p>
<p>But, problem two was a little trickier.</p>
<p>True, Stacey liked him. He knew that about thirty seconds into their first encounter when he was showing off his (then terrible, but in his fourteen year old mind, insanely awesome) guitar skills to his kid-sister and her 'bsc' friends.</p>
<p>Stacey perked up with a very peppy "Hi" as soon as he'd finished.</p>
<p>Kristy introduced them, though begrudgingly. And Stacey, looking genuinely gaga-eyed, said "Where have you been keeping him?" Then, startled no sooner than she'd said it, mouthed, "Wait, did I say that out loud?" to her friends.</p>
<p>Yes, yes she had. Sam smiled at the memory.</p>
<p>But back to the problem!</p>
<p>Sure, he could acknowledge that Stacey liked him. But Stacey generally just liked boys.</p>
<p>In one of the many conversations between the girls that he'd been subject to, he'd heard them listing their three favorite Subjects of all time. (why do girls like lists so much anyway?)</p>
<p>Stacey took all of three seconds to answer: "High Fashion; Advanced Math; and Cute Boys."</p>
<p>The five of them burst into a round of endless giggles at that comment, but Sam knew it wasn't just a joke.</p>
<p>"Define cute, Stace," he teased.</p>
<p>She hadn't known that he was lounging on the couch, since it was just out of eye-shot from the countertop where they all sat snacking.</p>
<p>She blushed when he walked over and stole a chip, but still answered his question honestly.</p>
<p>"Of course cute can mean looks. But it's usually more. A 'je ne sais quoi' quality that you can't necessarily pinpoint at first. It must be the same with guys, right?"</p>
<p>Sam did not think it was the same with guys, but he didn't correct her.</p>
<p>"Like Toby from Sea City. He wasn't what you'd normally call good looking, but he had this earnestness about him that made him cute. " (Note: what eighth grader that you know uses the word 'earnest.' Sam would like to add this to the evidence for the validity of his earlier point).</p>
<p>"Kissibly cute," Maryanne chimed in, sending Stacey a smile full of not-so-subtle meaning.</p>
<p>Stacy didn't meet Maryanne's eyes though. She was still looking at him. "When you climbed the Pike's tree to get the doll Vanessa's brothers threw up there. That was cute too."</p>
<p>"I was cute before that."</p>
<p>The girls just rolled their eyes and continued their previous conversation.</p>
<p>For almost two years, their flirtation was (for the most part) all fun and games.</p>
<p>Then the summer happened—that infamous transition period between the girls' eighth grade and freshman year. And let's just say that Stacy, who had already met Sam's definition of cute, had a glow up into the realm of absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>Charlie was the first to verbalize it. "Wow, Stace, aren't you the knockout."</p>
<p>She was wearing a new dress that made the blue in eyes, just pop.</p>
<p>"Thanks Charlie. I'm convincing my mother that starting the high school chapter of my life justifies spending all my babysitting money on clothes."</p>
<p>"It's not just the clothes. 'Gonna have to beat off those high schools boys with a ten-foot pole."</p>
<p>For the entire exchange, Sam had remained silent-partly because did not like the idea of Charlie thinking Stacey was beautiful, and then afterwards because he definitely didn't like the idea of other high school boys going after her.</p>
<p>Stacey just laughed, her normal, bubbly laugh and looking straight at Sam, gave him a wink. "Well, I'll do what I can. You know boys are a weakness of mine."</p>
<p>Sam could trace the entirety of his determination on that last wink.</p>
<p>He was going to help Stacy solve her problem; because, if there was one thing he knew it was that for every ailment, there is a cure.</p>
<p>(possibly) To BE CONTINUED</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>